Half of One, None of the Other
by MizuzuTails
Summary: Dean and Sam manage to find a twenty year old woman named Kana, she catches Dean's eye immediately, Sam is uneasy around her. Kana has been raising an Orphanage all on her own, or almost on her own, since she was eight. There has been a cruel spirit haunting it since she was twelve. Kana also has powers that could change their hunting career forever, but it could also kill them.
1. The Al

Dean waited in the Impala for Sam to come back from the gas station. He saw Sam checking out and sat up eagerly when he came out the door and sat in the car.  
"Did you get the pie?" He asked eagerly, Sam sighed and handed him a box, Dean yanked it open and his shoulders fell.  
"Sorry Dean, no pie, but I got cake..." He said, watching his brothers shoulders fall. He glared at Sam, shutting the box.  
"Cake is _not _pie Sammy! How many times do we gotta go through this?!" he said to Sam. Sam shrugged and looked out the window, indicating that the conversation was over. Dean sighed and started the Impala and took off down the road.  
"So get this, In Parkers Prairie Minnesota, there have been an unusual number of miscarriages and then the mothers dying soon after the miscarriage." Sam finally said, Dean looked over and nodded slowly.  
"Any ideas on what It is?" he said looking at his baby brother, Sam looked through their dad's journal and shrugged.  
"No, nothing close in dad's journal. We'll just have to dig around a bit, maybe call Bobby." He said pulling out a map for Minnesota. Dean sped up slightly and Sam fell asleep in the car.  
**Two Days Later**  
They pulled up to the Fiery Skillet, a low down motel in Parkers Prairie. They walked in and unloaded their stuff, it was day and they just took turns driving. They got dressed and into their FBI suits and walked to the police and looked other places.  
"Hi I'm Agent Woodrow and this is Agent Malski, we wanted to talk to you about the recent miscarriages and deaths in the area." Dean started off, They dug around a little bit and was stumped. They called Bobby and told him the news, he dug around a bit over the phone and then found it.  
"You're looking for an Al, its a creature that cuts the umbilical cord of the unborn baby and kills it, it soon then the mother dies soon after. The Al has the figure of a young lady with long teeth, nails and has reversed feet. Right on left and Left on right, you get the point. It's not very hard to kill thankfully, you just stab it in the heart with something made of Iron, doesn't specify what..."  
"Are you sure? It doesn't say at all?" Dean asked.  
"NO! So just stab the damn thing ya Idjits!" and he hung up, Dean pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at Sam.  
"Wow, someone's in a bad mood.." he smirked at Sam who was about to go in the shower, Sam laughed a bit.  
"Well we do ask him to do a lot sometimes Dean." He smiled before entering the shower. Dean sighed and flopped back onto the old bed and closed his eyes and started to drift off.  
"Dean." A voice said, Dean shot up out of bed and face to face with Castiel, he sighed in relief.  
"Dammit Cas, we gotta get you a bell or something..." Dean growled, Cas tilted his head in confusion but then shook it off.  
"Sorry, I just needed you to do something." Sam came out of the shower and said hey to Castiel. Dean looked back to Cas.  
"What?"  
"There is a strange presence here, something that un-comforts me. I want you to look into it right away." He said, Sam came back with clothes on and scoffed.  
"So, What, We are just your errand boys?" He said, Dean held out his hand and let Cas continue.  
"It's coming from the Parkers Orphanage, please check right away. Oh, and Dean? Don't go without some weapons..." And Just like that Cas was gone, Sam and Dean looked at each other and sighed. Not only did they have the Al to deal with, now they had to deal with something that their demanding Angel wanted...  
The next morning they went down to hospital and searched for the Al first. They looked at all the nurses and female doctors, but they found nothing.  
"Come on man, maybe Bobby is wrong. There's not a single woman here who had long teeth, nails or switched feet." Dean grumbled while sitting in a waiting chair, Sam sighed and looked around, his eye caught a little girl with a young woman. The little girl was lying in the hospital bed and the young woman was sitting beside her.  
"Dude, look at the two over there." Sam whispered, patting Dean's arm. Dean looked over and smiled.  
"Yea, she's hot." Sam glared at his porn obsessed brother and sighed.  
"No, the little girl in the bed. Look at her for a minute..." Sam pointed to the girl. Dean took a moment before noticing, the little girl had blond hair and her hand where folded and her fingernails where very long. Dean's eyes moved to the end of the bed, her feet where backwards...  
The Al is the little girl...  
They walked over and knocked on the room door frame, the older one looked up. She had long dark brown hair and these light green/blue eyes, her lips a pale red, her skin was tan and made her eyes glow. Dean stared for a minute.  
"H-Hi, I'm Agent Woodrow and this is Agent Malski, We uh-" She stood up and shut the door without saying a word.  
"Ok, Dean, Sam, cut the crap." she said sitting back down. The two brothers just stood there, how did she-?


	2. Kana

Sam and Dean froze, how did she- oh crap...  
"You read those stupid books huh?" Dead growled, Sam's jaw was clenched, the young woman sighed and looked up to the two brothers.  
"Yea but I stopped reading a while ago." She shrugged, this time it was Sam's turn to talk.  
"What, our lives not interesting enough for you?" He snapped, Dean put a hand on Sams chest to stop him. She smirked and rolled her eyes.  
"No, because I figured out you where real and I stopped reading, I don't like nosing into other people's lives." She stood up and stretched. Deana dn Sam looked at each other, she...stopped?  
"Wait, how did you figure out we where real?" Sam asked, she sat back down and adjusted, the now sleeping, little girls sheets, the Al...  
"Because there where cases all over that happened just like in the book. I'm not stupid like the other fans." The two boys looked at each other and shifted feet, this was almost to weird for them. Sam nudged Dean and whispered about the Al.  
"R-Right, well, uh..."  
"Kana, my name is Kana Lucas."  
"Ok, Kana, your uh, daughter-"  
"Not daughter, little sister."  
"Sister, is uh...how do I say this? She an-"  
"She's an Al?" Kana finished, Dean and Sam stared, how did she know this time? This was officially the weirdest thing they have ever encountered...  
"How did you know?! This is getting to weird, fist you know us from the books, then you know that your sister is an Al and then- wait, are you an Al?" Dean slowly pulled his iron rod out from his jacket, ready for Kana to strike, but she just rolled her eyes and sighed.  
"No you idiots, she's not my blood sister, I run a small Orphanage at the edge of town." She pointed in the direction the Orphanage, Dean's mind instantly clicked when she said Orphanage, the Orphanage that Cas mentioned... Dean slowly put down the spear and looked to Sam who nodded.  
"Excuse us one moment..." Dean said unlocking the door and stepping out with Sam.  
"Dude, this is weird, even for us. I think we need to kill the Al and get the hell out..." Sam whispered quickly, Dean looked at his brother who was quite jumpy. He didn't like this either but he knew he had to take a look at that Orphanage.  
"Sam, there's something about Kana that Cas wants us to check out! Common man, lets just check it out quick, then we get the hell out." Dean put his hand on Sam's shoulder. Sam sighed and nodded, they went back into the room and Kana smiled at them, Dean licked his lips nervously, yea, she needed to be checked out...  
"So Kana, can we have a look at your Orphanage?' Sam asked, Kana thought for a moment and then nodded. The little girl stirred and slowly woke up, Kana smiled and petted her hair lightly.  
"Kana, who are these guys?" she said weakly, Kana hushed her and helped her out of bed.  
"They are going to take you and you're going to a better place!" She said softly and got her into the wheelchair and pushed her toward Dean and Sam who where standing there silently with grim faces. Sam took the girl and started out the door, Dean followed but stopped at the doorway and looked back to Kana, a single tear ran down her cheek. Dean looked away and caught up with Sam who brought the little girl out to the back and out of anyone's sight. The little girl laughed and stood up, her hair turning to coarse strands, her skin tone lightened two shades.  
"Sam and Dean, you really going to kill a little girl?" It hissed, Dean lunged forward, not saying anything and caught the Al off guard, he stabbed it in the heart with the iron rod. The little girl made gasping noises and fell to the ground, the body turning into a burnt smudge. Dean whipped the rod and turned to Sam who had a straight face, Kana came around the corner and looked at the smudge mark and turned away. She walked away while waving.  
"Are you going to come with me or not?" She snapped, she wasn't in the mood, Dean and Sam followed her in the Impala and they arrived at a small mansion (4640393700_7e2cca9811_z)  
"Nice place..." Sam scoffed, Dean looked at him. Kids flooded out of the place when Kana stepped out of the car.  
"Kana! Where's Mindy?"  
"Kana! Did you bring some more food?"  
"Where's Mindy?" Question after question, the kids jumped and laughed, she laughed and gave them all a hug, they got out of the car and walked over, the kids went dead silent, staring at them. Kana walked up to Dean and Sam and introduced them.  
"Kids, this is Dean and Sam,they came to help with the scary lady. I'm sorry but Mindy won't be coming back..." Kana smiled sweetly, Sam and Dean looked at each other and then smiled and waved at the fifteen kids that had hid behind Kana. They slowly came out and waved back, dirt on their faces from playing.  
"Why isn't Mindy coming back? Did she find a family?" a little boy said, Kana stood there for a moment then smiled brightly.  
"Yes, she's in a much better place now!" she said, her smile unwavering, the kids cheered and pushed them all inside. They got in and where immediately launched out and the doors slammed shut. Kana scrambled up and banged on the doors, Dean and Sam helped, they rammed against the door, the door finally gave in and they raced inside, bu the kids where nowhere to be seen.  
"Kyle? Alex? Sarah? Robin?!" She ran through the house, calling the Kids names, but no one responded. Kana sat on the stairs and put her face in her hands, Dean and Sam ran up to her.  
"She's back..." She muttered over and over again, Dean grabbed her shoulders and shook her.  
"Who's back?" She looked up with tears streaming down her face.

"The ghost that's been haunting us since I was twelve" She said solemnly.


	3. Death is around every corner

"There was a woman who used to live here when I was born. She was a drunk and very cruel, her name was Melissa." Kana had started, Dean and Sam where now sitting at the large oak table in the kitchen, she had calmed down some and was telling them the story.  
"Wait, so this house is yours?" Sam looked around, the mansion was in pretty good condition. Kana nodded and continued, scratching at her tea cup that she was holding.  
"Melissa was the caretaker, This place was turned into and Orphanage when I was two. She was mean to the kids and beat them, me included. She died when I was eight and I had to take over, I worked hard with what money we had and raised the kids, some of them are still here, but most of them had been adopted or gone off on their own. She came back as a haunting ghost when I was twelve, and we've been dealing with it ever since. It's never been this bad though..." Kana finished, Sam and Dean nodded and stood up.  
"We need to find those kids, wait how old are you?" Dean said pivoting on his heal to ask her, she smiled.  
"20, why?" Dean and Sam looked at each other, they thought she was 16 or so!  
"Uh, no reason.." Dean got out, they looked for the kids again and still found nothing.  
"Is there anywhere else that we haven't checked yet?" Sam looked around the room they where in, Kana bit her thumb and thought, her head shot up and she ran out of the room, Dean and Sam followed. She stopped in front of a door that was covered in wallpaper, she tore it off and pulled a key out of her pocket, she opened the door and dust came out of the old room.  
"This was Melissa's room, I blocked it off whe-" She stopped dead in the doorway, Dean and Sam looked over her shoulder and drew in a sharp breath.  
"Oh god..." Sam muttered, there where the kids, all lying on the ground, bruises around their necks, their lifeless eyes stared at them. Kana dropped to her knees, no sound coming out of her mouth. She kept staring, she didn't even blink.  
"Jesus...Sam get her out of here, right now!" Dean snapped, Sam nodded and walked over to Kana who was still staring, he lightly grabbed her shoulders and pulled her out of the room, she kept moving her mouth but no words came out. Sam got her out to the hallway and sat her back down, he looked at her face, it was etched in horror. She slowly raised her hands up to her ears and and screamed at the top of her lungs, she rocked back and forth. Dean ran out of the room and knelled down beside her.  
"Kana, shhh. I know, I'm sorry..." Dean whispered, he checked all the kids, none of them had made it...  
The lights flickered and it suddenly got cold.  
"Haha! Stupid girl, that's what you get!" Dean and Sam whipped their heads up and saw the face of a woman, the ghost of Melissa... They stood up, standing in front of Kana.  
"You Bitch!" Kana suddenly yelled, she jumped up and pushed Dean and Sam out of the way. She got in front of them and they gasped, large black shadow wings where on her back, just like Cas, but she had four of them. Kana raised her hand and a light shot out from her hand, the ghost screamed and disappeared, Kana out her hand down and slowly walked into the room with the children. She dropped to her knees again and the wings disappeared, tears flowed down her cheeks once more.  
"I'm sorry, I lost you all. I'm so sorry..." She whispered, she slowly got up and then fell, but Dean caught her. He was now holding an unconscious Kana who had wings and weird ass powers, he looked to Sam who still had a look of shock on his face. Dean carried Kana to what looked like her room and set her on the bed, They sat there till she woke up a couple hours later. It was now night and Kana looked like Death himself. She sat up and looked around.  
"Please tell me that was all just a nightmare..." She whimpered, Dean shook his head, Kana looked down, Dean thought she was going to cry, but she sniffed and looked up.  
"Let's kill that bitch..." she said, wiping the tears that had fallen down her cheeks, Dean nodded as Sam entered the room.  
"Hey, glad you're felling better, do you remember what you just did?" Sam asked, she looked at them and tilted her head confused. They explained what she did and she sat, she looked just as surprised.  
"Well I knew I had some powers, but this?!" She muttered, now it was the brothers turn to look confused.  
"I can tell if someone isn't human right away just by looking at them, that's how I knew about Mindy." She said, Dean raised his eyebrows and Sam looked to Dean. They decided to let it go and focus on what they needed to do, burning the bones of Melissa. They knew she wasn't truly gone until they burned the bones, they looked back over to Kana who had her head down but she looked up quickly to them and gave a weak smile.  
"Hey, do you by chance know where Melissa was buried?" Sam asked, Kana looked up with wide eyes.  
"She was cremated...there are no bones." She whispered, Dean cursed and hit a wall, he looked back to her.  
"Are there any possessions she really really liked? Besides liquor?" Sam haves Dean a disapproving look, Dean said a quick sorry. Kana nodded and looked around.  
"This whole damn house was her baby, yep. Melissa loves this house the most." She said, this time both Dean and Sam sighed in anger, they have torch the whole place...  
"I'll get the gasoline." She muttered, she started to walk out of the from when Dean stopped her, she turned and looked at him with her green blue eyes.  
"Why don't you pack some stuff up, like some clothes?" He suggested, she nodded and walked over to her dresser and pulled out her clothes and stuffed them into a duffle-bag, she reached over and grabbed a picture with her and all the children piled on top of each other, smiling and laughing. Dean gave a weak smile, she zipped up the bag and then walked out without one word. Dean and Sam looked at each other before following her out, she handed them a tank of gas and Sam a tank, she had one herself, they spread it from the top floor to the bottom. Kana stopped in front of the door where the kids where, she looked away and then threw some gas in the room, then running downstairs. They stood at the front door. Dean held his lighter, the flame slightly flickering, he looked to Kana and she nodded.  
"Nooooo!" Melissa yelled appearing in front of them, Dean dropped the lighter, it splashed in the gas, flames erupting from the lighter.  
"See you in hell bitch..." He muttered.


	4. New home, New people

They stood in silence as they looked at the pile of ashes that was Kana's beloved home. She was standing in the middle of Dean and Sam who where looking at each other through the corner of their eyes.  
"I'm going to talk about something with Sam, we'll be right over there." Dean said softly, she nodded and just kept staring at the pile of ashes. Sam gave Dean a weird look but walked back a ways with him.  
"We should take her with us."  
"What?! Dean no! She'll get killed!"  
"I don't think so, look how she did tonight." Dean was looking for a trace of understanding o his brothers face. Sam sighed.  
"Yea and all her kids got killed, she did so well." He snapped, he wasn't going to let a young woman like this get killed because of them. Dean glared and tried another tactic.  
"Ok, yea. But we train her, Sam she needs a home and we just burnt her's down! And on top of that, she's got powers that could change our luck with hunting! Able to tell who is a monster and what kind?! This is a once in a lifetime opportunity Sammy!" Dean gestured to Kana who was now sitting down and letting the slight breeze blow through her hair.  
"Are you forgetting the little freak part with the wings and the glowing!? She's dangerous!" Sam wasn't going to let it go, but neither was Dean. Dean sighed and rubbed his face a couple times.  
"Come on Sam! The minute she gets hurt, we'll leave her!" He tried again, this was his last straw. It was Sam's turn to rub his face.  
"Fine..." He had given up on fighting his older brother. They walked back over to Kana and she stood up, looking a bit better than before. They both opened up their mouths to talk but then closed, trying to figure out who went first.  
"You go."  
"No it's ok, go ahead ."  
"Uh, lady's first." Dean said last, she sighed and put her hands behind her back and turned back and forth a bit.  
"Well, uh...this is something I probably should have told you when this all first started..." She said, Dean's mind went right to "_oh god she's younger than she said..._" Sam and Dean looked to each other quickly and then back to the nervous girl.  
"Well, that woman, Melissa...she...she was my mother. Melissa Lucas." She finally got out, Dean sighed in relief, but then looked at her in shock.  
"Wait, your _mother_?" Sam said just as Dean realized what she had said. She nodded and looked down to the ground.  
"Yes, she was my mother and she hated me for what I am. And I was the one that killed her." She said softly, they looked at her with shock, how did Kana kill her? They didn't even have to ask, she started explaining.  
"Mother started drinking when she learned of my powers, I had accidentally used them when I was a baby and hurt someone. So she started drinking as an alternative. She was being especially cruel that day and had drunken more booze than usual, she was beating the kids and I had finally had enough and stood up to her. We where at the top of the stares fighting, she had just called me a bitch and a little attention whore and how all I wanted was attention, and that "Dear Mother" slaved over everything when all she did was drink really. That was it for me, I was done and I screamed at her, and with that I had summoned a Reaper and it had scared her so bad that she had fallen down the stairs, she was dead when I got to her." She had finished the last part quickly and looked at the boys to see their reaction, she didn't want them to leave her like everyone did.  
"Wait wait wait wait, _**you**_ summoned a Reaper!? How?" Dean was now out of shock and glaring at Kana, she looked away from his piercing gaze.  
"I don't know! It just happens!" She yelled, she knew she wasn't going to be accepted.  
"Woah, calm down Kana, it was just a question. Let's get out of here before people show up, why don't you come with us?" Sam clentched his jaw when Dean said that, he still didn't want to drag her into this. She looked up, eyes wide with hope.  
"Really? Can I come with you? Even though I'm weird and with a past like mine-" Dean smirked and cut her off.  
"Kana, your past is nothing compared to ours. Go put your stuff in the trunk of the impala." He said, she smiled and ran off towards the car while the brothers slowly followed.  
"This is a bad idea Dean."  
"Quit being a bitch Sammy."  
"Jerk..."  
*******************************************************  
"You did what!?" Bobby yelled, Dean kinda stumbled back as the old drunk yelled at them.  
"She needed someone Bobby! It's the least we could do!" Dean yelled back, they where now back at Bobby's in Sioux falls. (I live there!) Bobby took a swig of his drink and thought for a moment. He sighed and tilted his head back.  
"Fine she can stay! But if you Idjits make a mistake, she's going to die." He muttered, Dean nodded, he knew what danger he was putting Kana in. Sam was upstairs with Kana helping her Into the guest room, she was to stay with bobby while the boys went on hunting trips.  
"Thanks Sam, I know you don't like the idea of me coming with you." She said suddenly, Sam gave a weak smile.  
"You heard?" She nodded and they both sat on the bed, the hight difference was large.  
"You guys got kinda loud..." She did a quick laugh, Sam sighed and put his hand on her shoulder raking her jump.  
"Kana, it's not that I don't like you...it's just that I don't want you to get hurt, that tends to happen to us...a lot. She smiled and nodded, they gave a quick hug and then parted, Dam stood up and smiled to her.  
"Son of a Bitch!"  
"Balls!"  
Sam and Kana looked at each other, that want good. They raced downstairs and ran to where Dean and Bobby where, they where staring at a tall plae old man with a black coat and cane.  
Death.  
"Grandfather!" Kana squeeled and ran to Death and hugged him, he smiled and hugged back.  
"Hello Kana."  
The three men just stared. Dean was the fist to speak.  
"Did you just say 'Grandfather'?"  
What was going on?


	5. First Hunt

"G-Grandfather? Did you just say grandfather?" Dean pointed to Kana and Death pulling apart from each other. Sam was speechless, he was grasping for words but none would come out. Kana tuned a light shade of pink.

"Oh, yea...I meant to tell you..." She said quietly, Bobby grabbed his drink and took a large swig from it.

"So, wait, you're half reaper?" Sam finally found his voice again, Death sighed and looked 100% done with the Winchesters.

"No you idiot, she's not my real granddaughter, reapers can't have children. Honestly..." Death said tiredly, Dean readjusted his stance and twisted his face in confusion.

"Then how?" He said, Kana smirked while looking down, Death was about to explain when Kana stepped forward.

"I got this one. The reaper that I had summoned that frightened her so badly was Death himself. That and maybe the house shook to, that was probably another reason why she fell. For some odd reason, he took pity on me and helped raise me, he helped me take care of the other children, he did this till I was about sixteen, before he was dipping out all the time to, well ya know, reap people. But from then on he only checked on me every month or even more. But I haven't seen him for almost two years now. There was nothing he could do about mother haunting us, but he did the best he could, and we all just called him grandfather." She explained, Dean and Bobby where still a little stunned but they understood for the most part, Sam though, he couldn't grasp what they where saying, but he stayed silent. Kana turned to Death and put her hands on her hips.

"Are you really here just to check on me?" She said, he smirked and took a sip of the soda that had suddenly appeared in his hands.

"You're right, though I do care where you go and who's hands you fall in. So it's a little bit of both love." He said, she smiled and looked over to the Winchesters and the old drunk who had insulted looks, Dean had the most.

"Hey! We protect everyone the best we can so you shut your cake hole!" He growled, Kana shot him a look that made him close his mouth and expression soften.

"Alight, what's going on then?" She said, still standing by his side, he sighed and walked to sit down where a bag of fast food appeared in front of him, he took a bite of the greasy burger before continuing.

"Almost all of my reapers have disappeared, and I can't find them. I could try but I'm already making up for all the lost ones, so I'm very busy. And with my dear Kana being able to see reapers, she can help." He said in his monotone drone, they looked at him with surprise.

"How do you just lose a Grim reaper?!" Bobby retorted, Death glared at him while chewing his second bite, Sam straightened up.

"We can have Cas help us. There is no need to put Kana in any sort of danger." He said, Death glanced to him and then set down his burger.

"Have you seen her powers? Not even I know what she truly is, but she is strong enough to handle herslef. Besides, that darling angel of yours is busy I'm sure. Kana can handle it, can't you dear?" He said looking to his little girl. She jumped slightly and nodded.

"Yea, look I don't know who this "Cas" is but I can and would love to help! I don't know everything but I know somethings, can I Dean? Please~?" She looked to him with big pleading eyes. He took a deep breath and looked into her stunningly beautiful eyes and wanted to say yes right there without thinking, but he looked to Sam who shook his head in disapprovement, he sighed and looked to Bobhy next, he just shrugged meaning it was up to him. Dean ran his fingers through his hair and thought for a moment.

"Fine, but you stay in our sight at all times! Now go get properly dressed." He said with a deep sigh. Kana squeeled and ran to him giving him a hug, he was surprised but returned it. She smelled so sweet, like flowers in a dew covered feild, to his disappointment Kana Let go and bounded up the old wooden stairs into her room. She came down a few minutes later, Sam had just finished chewing Dean out for letting Kana come along.

"Wow, now we all know your a hunter." Dean said, cutting off Sam from his lecture. Kana had found the perfect outfit and liked the fact that Dean had agreed. She was wearing the signature plaid shirt with a leather biking jacket over it and ripped jeans, her boots went up to her shin and her hair was pulled back into a lose french braid. The loaded the Impala and Kana climbed in the back seat eagerly, they had a lead on where the reapers might be, they did indeed try to call Cas but he never answered. Dean and Sam stood outside the car, their fingers still lingering on the door handle.

"This is a bad idea Dean."

"Awe come on Sammy, this is easy. We find the other reapers, Kana calls Death and we all come back here to Bobby's." Dean said, he tapped the top of his baby twice and then opened the door to the drivers seat, Sam let out a frustrated sigh and got into the car himself. Dean drove, Sam pouted, and Kana slept. Dean watched from the review mirror as she slowly closed here eyes and her breathing slowed. They had been driving for about five hours now, the where headed to Boise Idaho, they still had a very long way to go too. Dean decided to rest and pulled over to the side of the rode to get some quick shut eye, he parked the car and turned it off, lucky for them it was still summer so it was warm. He rested back against the seat and let the sleep come to him.

"Dude, scoot over, I'll drive." He heard Sam's voice call from far off, he muttered and sleepily scooted over and felt the weight of Sam leave the car then return when he got back in. The engine roared back to life and he felt the pull of the car as Sam drove away with the two sleeping hunters.

-TIME SKIP-

Everyone go out of the Impala and stretched, Kana closed her eyes and reached for the sky when she froze and eyes snapped open, they where more green than blue now.

"Dean, Sam, look..." She said hitting Dean's shoulder softly, they looked over and saw nothing but streets with the occasional person walking on it.

"Uhh? Is there something we're supposed to be seeing?" Sam said, squinting from the sun and looking around. she sighed and walked over to the two boys and flicked them in the foreheads.

"Ow! What the hell Kana? What was that-" Dean stopped glaring when he saw a bunch of people in suits collapsed on the ground, the reapers...

"Sorry I forgot you couldn't see them. But this is bad, Give me a second to summon Death-aghh!"She was stopped mid sentence when she was thrown across the street by a flash of tan.

"Cas?! What the hell?" Dean yelled, he ran over to Kana only to be pulled back by the angel in a trench coat. Sam and Dean looked at the girl that was struggling to get up, blood dripping down the side of her head.

"Cas! Let us get over there to help her, since you threw her there!" Sam snapped, this is exactly what he was talking about. Castiel held his arm out to keep the boys back.

"No stay away from her and let me deal with this." He growled, Dean and Sam looked at each other with confusion. Why was Cas freaking out like this?


End file.
